Milagro de Navidad
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: Especial de Navidad. Nuevo capitulo: Pase lo que pasará. . .
1. El comienzo

¿Bueno? ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia de amor, romance y quizá. . . ¿Por qué no? ¡Algo de drama! ¡Bien! Solo espera, ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! Escucha con atención ¿Bien?

¡Pero será reto! A ver si adivinas quien soy. . .

* * *

><p>Hacían ya dieciocho años desde aquel reality show en el que se forjaron amistades, enemistades y noviazgos, aunque no pasaba desapercibido aquel engaño que se diviso en la tercera temporada, Drama Total Gira Mundial.<p>

Courtney White, la chica castaña y mandona, aprendió a no querer controlar. . .demasiado. Al final ella y Duncan, Duncan Calliver, el rebelde chico punk de cresta, terminaron juntos. El aprendió a ser fiel, y ella, aprendió a amarlo tal y como es. Dos años después del programa, ambos tuvieron un hijo 'accidentalmente' por razones obvias. Acordaron tenerlo y hacer lo necesario para conseguir una fuerte relación y un buen hijo. Exacto, fue niño, lo llamaron Scott.

Sin embargo, no fueron la única pareja que termino así. Gwen Jones y Trent Gray corrieron con la misma suerte. Ambos volvieron y decidieron forjar una nueva relación. Trent aprendió a controlarse respecto a su fanatismo con el nueve y Gwen decidió tener paciencia respecto al fanatismo de Trent. Ambos superaron sus errores y casualmente dos años después del programa, Trent la embarazo a ella 'accidentalmente' decidieron tener al bebe. Fue niña, la llamaron Dawn, pues nació justo al amanecer.

A pesar de la suerte tan similar que ambas parejas tuvieron, ninguna volvió a tener contacto con alguna persona de la otra. Trent aun tenía un leve resentimiento a Duncan. Y Courtney y Gwen aun no olvidaban el conflicto pasado. ¿Duncan? Poco le importaba, no recordaba mucho, aquel tema/problema lo tenía sin cuidado. Sin embargo, ninguno de los cuatro tenia presente que vivieran en la misma ciudad. Mucho menos en el mismo vecindario. ¡Oh! Y claro que no tenían en cuenta que ambos eran vecinos.

Courtney trabaja en una muy importante firma de abogados. Gana mucho dinero ahí. Duncan ¡Quién lo diría! Es un policía estupendo. Al parecer le encanto el trabajo, no es de extrañar. El dice que un trabajo entretenido.

Ahora, seguro se preguntan qué fue lo que hicieron de sus vidas nuestra segunda pareja. ¿Gwen? La chica probó demasiados trabajos. Al principio decidió trabajar en un hospital como enfermera. No funciono. Después. . .Está bien, sé que no tienes tiempo para largas historias, así que iré al punto. Al final decidió abrir su propia florería, ella misma plantaba las flores, tenía un jardín hermoso y grande, ya se imaginaran el éxito que tuvo. Fue tanto ¡Qué tuvo que abrir más locales!

¡Por poco lo olvido! Su esposo, Trent, fue un reconocido guitarrista. Fue ¡Y aun lo es! Sólo que ahora canta menos seguido, hay que recordar que ya son adultos. Aun así tiene su propia tienda de música. Vende todo tipo de instrumento musical y da clases.

Tal vez se estén preguntando algo más ahora ¿No? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto? Justo voy para allá. Bien ¿Recuerdan a sus hijos? ¡Exacto! ¡Scott y Dawn! Bueno, tras tener trabajos tan ocupados y exitosos, no tenían mucho tiempo para cuidarlos, lo cual fue un gran problema para los cuatro, pero no solo para ellos ¡También para mí! Siendo amiga de ambas chicas ¡Me encargaron cuidarlos a mí! Oye, por cierto, ¡Aquí te he dado una gran pista de quién soy!

Bueno, seguiré contando, claro, sólo si quieres. . . ¿Está bien? ¡Bien! ¡Seguimos!

Tenía que cuidar a Dawn y a Scott ¡Sin que ambas madres supieran lo del otro! No era por ocultarlo, si no que yo no quería hacer un drama. Te diré que. . .no fue nada fácil.

Al principio. . .

_***FlashBack****_

_-¡Pero que hacen!-Grite alarmada. Apenas había salido unos minutos a hacer una llamada, dejando solos a los pequeños de cuatro años en ese entonces. Volví y Scott estaba huyendo con la muñeca de Dawn mientras ella lo perseguía por toda la casa-Ahh, tenía que ser el hijo de Duncan-Susurre un tanto cansada-¡Scott!-_

_-¿Sí?-Pregunto inocentemente mientras paraba y se divertía viendo como la pequeña rubia se esforzaba en alcanzar la muñeca._

_-¡Devuélvele eso a Dawn!-Ordene al instante._

_-Pero es divertido-Se excuso aun riendo a lo que yo fruncí el seño-Esta bien-Suspiro- Ten-Dijo de mala gana a lo que la rubia de la arrebato._

_-Te detesto-Hablo ella caminando en sentido contrario mientras abrazaba a la muñeca._

_-Pero. . . ¿Por qué?-Susurro el desilusionado mientras esta se marchaba hacia el cuarto de arriba. Sonreí._

_-Scott, a las niñas no les gusta que les quiten sus muñecas-Le dije acariciando su cabello peli-rojo._

_-Creí que a ella también le agradaba-Dijo él en voz baja dirigiéndose hacia el patio._

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

Eso solo fue cuando tenían cuatro, cuando tuvieron siete. . .

_***FlashBack***_

_Decidí tomar un café mientras me sentaba en una mesa. Desde ese lugar podía observar jugar a ambos niños que estaban en el patio, cada uno por su lado._

_Dawn se balanceaba en un hermoso columpio de madera que se construyó en mi patio. Aquel columpio de madera clara tenia enredaderas de rosas y listones blancos por todas partes, lo cual lo hacía lucir como un lugar muy hermoso. Scott por alguna razón se la pasó mirando las plantas, sin embargo vio en especial una hermosa rosa color rosa claro que halló en una pequeña esquina. Aquella flor no estaba muy a la vista, por lo cual su existencia no era muy notoria, sin embargo era realmente hermosa. Scott sonrió al verla, al parecer él sabía cómo darle un buen uso a esa planta._

_El pequeño peli rojo tomo una pala de hierro color roja que mi esposo, guardaba en una caja de herramientas color blanca. Con mucho cuidado quito la rosa incluyendo la raíz y la coloco en un pequeño botecito blanco. Dejo el césped tal y como estaba, aparte de que coloco la flor sobre la misma mesa donde yo estaba, quede realmente sorprendida al ver todo lo que había hecho, pues Scott no es exactamente la persona más cuidadosa. El comenzó a buscar algo, hasta que lo encontró, un pequeño listón color rosa claro, lo amarro en la maceta blanca de la flor y camino con ella hacia donde Dawn estaba. Ella aun no se daba cuenta de que Scott se dirigía hacia. . .bueno, hacia ella. El se paro justo enfrente del columpio por lo cual Dawn tuvo que parar y solo se quedo sentada observando como él se acercaba más hacia ella._

_-Yo. . .-Dijo él mientras se ponía realmente rojo-Este. . .bueno. . .-Balbuceó mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza debido a los nervios. Suspiro y agacho la cabeza-Ten-Finalizo estirando su mano entregándole aquella rosa._

_-¿Qué es?-Pregunto ella amargamente tratando de ocultar su curiosidad a lo que Scott demostró enojo._

_-Es un regalo para ti-Respondió molesto entregándosela a lo que ella sonrió._

_-Gracias-Contestó Dawn sonriéndole a Scott mientras él volvía a sonreír y se ruborizaba nuevamente-Estas. . .rojo-Habló ella en voz baja aunque para él fue totalmente audible._

_-Bu. . .bue. . Bueno, yo. . .-Balbuceo el nuevamente, al parecer para Dawn fue muy tierno, pues decidió callarlo con un lindo beso en la mejilla._

_-Que tierno-Suspire aun desde mi asiento._

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

A los trece. . .

_***FlashBack***_

_Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuche una conversación entre los chicos._

_-Primer beso, que tontería-Suspiro Dawn._

_-No es tan tonto-Respondió Scott-Creo_

_-Hasta tu sabes que eso es estúpido ¿Cuál es el objetivo de llevarme la contraria?-_

_-Estoy acostumbrado a molestarte-Contestó él acostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica-Me gusta._

_-No me sorprende-Respondió ella rodando los ojos. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, ella inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico a lo que el sonrió eh hiso lo mismo con el de ella. Poco a poco el peli rojo se levantaba hacia ella, estaban cada vez más cerca, cerraron sus ojos hasta que sintieron un leve roce, al instante ambos abrieron los ojos. Viéndose entre sí. Sonrieron y se dieron un dulce e inocente beso._

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

Desde entonces ambos continuaron siendo 'amigos' aun seguían con sus constantes peleas, aunque nunca eran grandes, más bien daban un aire sarcástico. Bueno, aun sigo siendo su niñera, al parecer Gwen y Courtney tienen miedo de que les suceda algo mientras no están. Y no, ¡Ni siquiera pienses eso! Si ellas se llegan a enterar que sus hijos se conocen ¡Me mataran! Así que ni se te ocurra decirlo ¿Entendido?

Bien, con tantos recuerdos se ha perdido el motivo central de la historia, así que volveré a ir al punto. Bueno, lo que tengo que decirte es. . . ¡Creo que Scott y Dawn son novios!

_***FlashBack***_

_-Ya llegamos-Escuche desde el piso de arriba. Seguro eran Dawn y Scott. Con los años, les platique el problema de sus padres. Ambos entendieron y acordaron mantenerlo en secreto-Saldremos a comer_

_-Vaya ¿Por fin saldremos?-Pregunto el peli rojo de manera divertida acercándose más a la rubia._

_-No tienes tanta suerte-Respondió Dawn dándole un empujón._

_-Créeme, la tengo-Dijo él rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello con el otro._

_Escuche un portazo. Decidí seguirlos, ya saben, por. . .seguridad._

_Ambos caminaban juntos hacia un comedor de comida rápida que está justo en la esquina de la calle. Me oculte detrás de un carrito de postres vació._

_Dawn y Scott se acercaron a pedir su orden._

_-Dos hamburguesas, una orden de papas y un refresco con dos pajillas, gracias-Ordenó Scott por ambos._

_-Está bien-Contestó la dependienta anotando la orden y entregándola a un cocinero- Que lindos se ven juntos ¿Ella es tu novia?-Pregunto haciendo que la rubia se ruborizara._

_-No lo somos-Respondió Scott abrazando a Dawn-Pero enserio quisiera._

_-Déjate de las indirectas-Le dijo Dawn quitándose del agarre dando un dulce beso en la mejilla del peli rojo. Seguido de esto ella se marcho hacia una mesa._

_-Me ama-Aseguro Scott a la dependienta mientras esta reía._

_-Suerte con la chica-Aconsejo la señora._

_-La necesitare-Susurro Scott sentándose junto a Dawn._

_-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?-Pregunto la rubia de manera molesta._

_-¿Hacer qué?-Contestó el peli rojo levantando una ceja de manera interrogante._

_-¡Insinuarte!-Exclamo ella._

_-No sé, es una costumbre-Respondió el sonriendo y acomodando sus brazos tras su cabeza-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?_

_-No sé. . . ¡SI!-Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. Seguido de esto ambos quedaron en silencio, sabían que siempre que eso les sucedía algo bueno estaba por pasar. Comenzaron a reír sin razón alguna hasta que pararon viéndose a los ojos-Como. .. –Suspiro- ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?-_

_-No lo sé-Contestó él mirando los labios de la rubia._

_-Me gustas-Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Seguido de esto, lo único que pensé fue. . .¡Wow! ¡Esa no me la esperaba! ¡Scott beso a Dawn! Y no fue un beso tan inocente. . . Aquel momento ¡Seguro hubiera durado más! Pero aparentemente la dependienta fue a interrumpir entregando la orden. . ¿Quién se cree? Bueno, enseguida de eso obviamente se separaron, Scott sonrió y se recostó un poco en los asientos mientras Dawn tenía seguro estaba totalmente confundida, sin mencionar el leve rubor que había en sus mejillas, amor joven, aun recuerdo cuando conocí a mi esposo. . .lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace apenas unos dieciocho años. . .Bien ¡Mal chiste! Ya entendí. . ._

_***Fin del FlashBack***_

Ya se te hiso aburrido esto ¿cierto? Sin embargo. . . ¡Apuesto a que deseas saber que paso luego! Oh. .. ¿Acaso me equivoco? Lo sabía. Bueno, Scott noto que Dawn estaba un tanto extraña así que tomo su mano y con ello la atrajo más hacia él. La abrazo y volvió a besarla. ¡Debiste estar ahí! ¡Fue tan tierno! ¡Ni te imaginas la reacción de Dawn! Después de lo que hiso Scott ella sonrió, sin embargo le dio la espalda, supongo que debió haberle molestado algo. El la abrazo por detrás, ella volteo y. . .y ¡Fue tan romántico! Enserio ¡No tengo idea de porque te lo perdiste! Hubiera ido a tu casa a pedirte que me acompañaras, así lo hubieras visto, fue hermoso.

¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Aun no termino! Y ni se te ocurra dejarme hablando. Bueno, bueno, ya me calmo. Comieron en silencio, creo que a Scott le harto aquel ambiente sin ruido, no me extraña, el no es de los que están tranquilos. Es decir, es hijo de Courtney y Duncan. Bueno, espera ¡Ya te digo! El se subió a una mesa del local y ¡Se le declaro! Pero fue en mal momento, es que ella aun estaba comiendo y ¡Comenzó a toser! ¡Casi se ahoga por culpa del gran señor Scott Calliver! Pero que ocurrencias de Scott. . .

¡Para allá voy! ¡Sí! Al final de todo ella le dijo que sí ¿Eso querías saber? Así que por eso sospecho que son novios. . . ¡Oh que rayos! ¡Claro que lo son! Bueno, la cosa es que. . .falta poco para navidad y ellos quieren estar juntos ese día, sin embargo ambas familias tienen la tradición de hacer una cena navideña en su casa con toda la familia y planean decirles a ¡Gwen y a Courtney! En otras palabras ¡Seguro planean mi funeral! Bueno, no seré tan dramática, sin embargo quieren que yo los ayude, no sabemos cómo hacer para que sus familias se entiendan. Supongo que necesitaremos un _Milagro de Navidad_.

¡Oye! Perdona pero ya tengo que colgar, ha llegado mi esposo, después te sigo contando ¿bien?

¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Soy Bridgette! ¿Ya lo sabías? ¡Qué bien! Y no, no tengo hijos. . .aún, ya luego te digo a lo que me refiero, bueno, después seguimos. Espero que te vaya bien, seguiría despidiéndome pero ya está la comida. ¡Adiós!

* * *

><p><strong>:3 Y que tal? Es un fic Navideño que seguiré durante Navidad n-n , osea, que emmm, espero tenerlo completo antes del 25 xD o almenos antes del 31 :o ,será un fic cortito :3 pero enserio espero que les guste mucho! Normalmente para los días festivos pongo GeoffxBridgette y a Dawn como su hija, pero la rubia también tiene un leve parecido a Gwen :3<strong>

**Ah! Y no se preocupen por TDC, ya casi termino el cap!. . .bueno, en realidad me falta mucho y ando corta de inspiración xD pero hago el intento! :P**

**En fin. . .Realmente espero que les haya gustado :o , tengo un monton de historias que las hago y no publico xD tal como esta, bueno, decidí publicarla :D! No se me ocurre que más decir, solo les digo que las próximas actualizaciones que tengo planeadas son: TDC, la ley de la vida, y. . .un re-estreno de 'No te puedes enamorar de tu mejor amigo' :3 pero esa lo más probable es que re-estrenada en 2012 xD**

**Bueno, me despido! :D Feliz Navidad (Próximamente xD)**

**Les deseo lo mejor!**

**Open Mind! :D**

**Los aprecio!**

**Cuiidense!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. Pase lo que pasará

¡Hola de nuevo! Cuanto tiempo, perdón por no llamar antes. . . ¿En que me quede? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Scott y Dawn, bueno, comencemos ¿Bien?

Sucede que Courtney y Gwen creen que sus hijos son lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos, por lo cual tendré que dejar de hacerme cargo de ellos, bien, depende de ti saber que pasara, ¡Que rayos! Claro que los seguiré vigilando. Bien, luego llamo de nuevo. . . ¡Oh! ¿Quieres que los vigile o no? Ahí está, adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>POV's Dawn<strong>

¡Genial! ¡Viernes al fin! Por ahora simplemente voy por el pasillo a sacar algunos libros de mi casillero, al parecer tengo tarea extra debido a un incidente en química, yo no tuve la culpa, se que fue Dakota, pero ¿Para qué hacer un drama de un problema tan pequeño?

Abrí mi casillero, saque los cuadernos necesarios y justo cuando lo iba a cerrar. . .lo vi. Junto a sus amigos del equipo de futbol americano, el es el capitán, me vio, con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, me sonrió. . .suspire.

_-Scott_-Digo en voz baja. Para mi mala suerte el tiene que irse, pues un profesor lo mira con cara de enojo mientras le lanza un gran grito, no soy la única que al parecer se porta mal.

-_Te veo en la puerta de entrada_-Me susurro mientras pasaba por un lado mío junto al profesor, haciendo que sonriera.

Conociendo a Scott seguro hiso algo pesado, es un poco rebelde aunque distraído por alguna razón, lo único que odio de él es cuando se estresa, no es tan relajado como parece, a veces si, a veces no, no entiendo porque las contradicciones en su personalidad, aunque no lo culpo, digo, a veces también soy un poco complicada, en cierta forma creo que todos lo somos.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta vi que el ya estaba afuera, seguro se escapo, así es él, y demasiado rápido. Nuevamente sonreí, cuando estoy a su lado, siempre. . .siempre sonrío. Caminaba hacia él, hasta que sentí un empujón, aquello me hiso resbalar por el escalón en el que estaba, haciendo que cayera mientras mi mochila se desordenaba completamente, pues la fuerza de gravedad causo que todos mis útiles fueran a parar al suelo.

-¿_A dónde crees que vas?_-Hablo con burla Dakota a lo que simplemente me limite a fruncir el seño, ella dejo salir una risa mientras volteaba a ver a Scott, el cual estaba hundido en varias chicas de mi clase_-El nunca te hará caso, entiéndelo._

_-Bueno, tampoco te hiso caso a ti_-Respondí firmemente.

_-¡Hey! Con permiso_-Anuncio Scott intentando evadir a las chicas-_Disculpa, perdón, lo siento. . ._

_-Scotty_-Dijo Dakota tontamente a lo que rodé los ojos.

_-Perdón_-Se disculpo el haciéndola a un lado para llegar a mí con una gran sonrisa-_Disculpa el retraso_-Menciono llevando los ojos al suelo.

-_No importa_-Agregue yo felizmente tomando su mano-_Si nos disculpas. . .-_Le hablé a Dakota quién solo mostraba una mueca de enojo.

Ambos salimos tomados de la mano caminando hacia nuestras casas. El trayecto se hiso corto, era agradable pasar tiempo juntos, no necesitamos hablar, con una mirada es suficiente, un beso, y así. . .

* * *

><p><em>-Llegamos<em>-Susurro con una sonrisa de lado.

-_Si_-Mencione seriamente-_Ya falta poco para Navidad. .. Creo que. . .presionamos a la tía Bridgette_

_-Si-_Apoyo él con la cabeza baja-No _entiendo porque si ellos se odian, debemos. . .hacer lo mismo._

_-Bueno, ellos nunca han dicho que debemos odiarnos_-Le dije casi riendo.

-_Sobre eso. . .-_Comenzó Scott algo nervioso-_Dawn yo. . ._

_-Scott, que hiciste-_

_-Lo que pasa es que. . .-_

*****FlashBack*****

-_Papá, mamá_-Habló el peli-rojo sentándose cómodamente en un sofá color negro.

-_Scott-_Saludo su madre, Courtney_-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hijo? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? ¿Ganaste los partidos? ¿Llevaste toda la tarea cierto?_

_-Court-_Menciono Duncan leyendo el periódico-_Por favor, no lo acoses de preguntas amor._

_-No lo acoso de preguntas-_Respondió la morena un tanto enojada-_Simplemente quiero saber cómo le fue. . ._

_-No te enojes linda_-Contestó el peli-negro, el cuál aun conservaba su cresta verde, guiñando un ojo a la castaña.

-_No empiecen con sus peleas momentáneas_-Burlo Scott hasta ver que su madre realmente se había enojado-_Es decir. . . ¿Me pueden escuchar?_

_-Claro hijo-_Dijo Courtney intentando controlarse.

-_Digamos que. . .-_Comenzó el peli-rojo de ojos azules-_Hipotéticamente, solo hipotéticamente. . . ¿Qué pensarían de mi sí . . .¡Hipotéticamente! digamos. . .¿Comienzo a salir con la hija de sus antiguos enemigos Trent y Gwen?_

_-¿Qué?-_Exclamo Courtney realmente sorprendida dejando caer un vaso de cristal.

-_Amor, tranquila-_intento calmarla Duncan_-Dijo que solo era hipotéticamente. . . ¿Cierto?-_

_-¡Claro!_-Habló Scott un tanto nervioso-_Si me disculpan. . .yo. . .tengo un trabajo de química con. . .una chica_-Finalizo él abriendo la puerta delantera.

_-¿Una chica?-_Pregunto Duncan-_Y. . . ¿Es linda?_

_-Papá. . ._-Dijo un tanto molesto su hijo.

_-Bien, ya no pregunto más, no soy como tu madre_-Comentó el señalando a Courtney, quien estaba a punto de estallar.

_-¡Ahora yo soy la bruja del cuento!-_Exclamo.

_-Básicamente linda_-Respondió su esposo con burla.

_-Aunque la bruja siempre termina con el ogro._ . .-Intento burlar la oji-negra.

-_La bruja tiene una estupenda suerte_-Contestó el de la cresta dando un beso corto en los labios a su esposa.

-_Besos de mayores_-Habló Scott con un poco de asco-_Me largo_-Concluyó mientras ambos adultos soltaban una risa.

*****Fin del FlashBack*****

_-Creo que tus padres hicieron eso a propósito-_Le respondí a Scott riendo un poco-_Créeme, los míos siempre hacen eso._

-_Los padres no deberían besarse_-Me dijo él un tanto divertido.

-_Ya somos dos que pensamos en ello-_

_-Es por eso que me gustas_-Habló él rodeándome por la cintura- _Solo tú me entiendes. . .y eso, me gusta._

_-A mi también_ -Le contesté un tanto sonrojada-_Me agrada que me pongas. . .nerviosa._

**POV's Normal**.

-_A mí también me gusta esa sensación_-Confeso besándole dulcemente mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Seguido de esto el beso se profundizo un tanto más al momento en que Scott coloco su mano un poco más debajo de la cintura de la rubia a lo que está se molesto.

_-¡Scott!_-Exclamo la oji-azul con molestia-_No te pases-_Finalizó cargando su mochila de mala gana avanzando hacia la puerta de su casa, una vivienda limpia y modesta.

_-¡Vamos Dawn!-_Gritó él frunciendo el seño-¿_No estás enojada o sí? ¡Solo llevamos una semana!-_

_-¡Exacto! ¡Solo llevamos una semana y no es para que andes. . .tocándome_!-Menciono su novia de igual manera.

_-¡Pero somos pareja!-_

_-¡Sí! ¡Pero no oficial!-_Le gritó la caucásica sin darse cuenta de sus palabras a lo que él pelirrojo se mostro un tanto ofendido- _Scott, no quise decir eso._

_-Entonces ¿No somos novios oficiales eh_?-Pregunto de mala gana entrando a su hogar con un portazo.

* * *

><p>-<em>Chicas<em>-Susurro para sí mismo-_Ni quien las entienda, solo son una molestia. . .-_

_-¿Problemas hijo?-_Respondió Duncan de manera interrogante.

_-¿Qué?-_Contestó sorprendido-_Bueno, papá. . . ¿Qué hacías cuando tu y mamá peleaban?_

_-¿Courtney y yo?-_Pregunto nuevamente el de cresta-_No te imaginas todo lo que hacíamos. . ._

_-¿Tu te disculpabas con ella?-_Menciono el pelirrojo ignorando la respuesta de su padre.

-_Esto es difícil Scott_-Contestó dejando su periódico de lado-_Veras, cuando dos personas se pelean, solo buscan que la otra se disculpe, el orgullo es el peor enemigo de cualquier persona. En el caso de que ambas estén enojadas y esperen el perdón del otro, es realmente imposible que lleguen a un acuerdo_-Suspiro-_Pero, con una mujer las cosas son más difíciles, claro que desde otro punto de vista es muy simple, solo hay que disculparse con un detalle que ellas aprecien_.

-_Pero si te disculpas ¿No perderías tu orgullo?-_

-_El orgullo es lo más estúpido del planeta_-Comentó el peli-negro tomando un par de refrescos-_Aparte ¿Qué tanto es una disculpa? Créeme, vale la pena hacerlo_-Confeso-_Gracias a tantas peleas, hemos podido superar nuestras diferencias._

_-¡Duncan!-_Se escucho un gritó de la castaña_-¡Que le hiciste al jarrón de mi madre!-_

_-¡Lo siento!-_Exclamo dando un sorbo a su bebida-_De todos modos nunca me gusta ese jarrón-Se dijo._

_-Veo que te funciono_-Habló sarcásticamente el joven.

_-Bueno, somos felices, y eso es suficiente_-Contestó sinceramente el pelo-verde.

-_Espera, pero que pasa si. . . ¿Que tal si fue ella la de la culpa? ¿Ella tendría que disculparse no?-_

_-Te responderé con otra pregunta ¿Cómo esperas que ella haga algo que tu tampoco quieres hacer? Haz la diferencia, ello hará todo más fácil-_

-_Estar con mamá te hace más profundo_-Burlo un poco Scott.

-_Si-_Respondió su padre un tanto divertido-¿_Pero qué puedo decir? La amo._

* * *

><p><em>-Hombres, todos iguales<em>-Se dijo para sí la enojada rubia entrando a su hogar.

_-¿Sucede algo Dawn?-_Pregunto Trent un poco preocupado

-_Es que. ._ –Intento decir la oji-azul-_Yo. . Ah-_Suspiro-_Problemas con chicos_

_-Déjamelo a mi cariño-_Susurro Gwen a su esposo mientras este se marchaba hacia la cocina, aparentemente no podía creer que su pequeña ya estuviera en esa edad_-¿Necesitas saber algo Dawn?-_

_-Mamá-_Habló-_Digamos que... ósea, ¡Ag! Si una chica y un chico se pelean porque ambos hicieron algo malo al otro ¿Cómo podrían reconciliarse? No sé si me doy a entender. . ._

_-Bueno, no entendí muy bien la verdad, pero la mejor manera de hacer las paces es hablando-_Aconsejo la aún actual gótica-_De otra manera nunca podrán resolver sus diferencias._

_-¿Es extraño tener diferencias entre la gente?_-Pregunto Dawn.

-No _es nada extraño, es normal, todas las personas somos únicas e irrepetibles hija, ninguna es como otra, por lo cual es algo obvio que haya desacuerdos de vez en cuando, yo. ._ .-Comenzó la peli-azul sonriendo-_Conocí a una pareja que se la pasaba peleando todo el tiempo, era entretenido, pero siempre se reconciliaban de extrañas y muy originales maneras._

_-Los padres de Scott_-Susurro la rubia sonriendo.

_-¿Qué?_-Exclamo sorprendida Gwen.

-_No nada_-Mintió la oji-azul-_Gracias mamá_

_-De nada-_Respondió la ex campista mientras su hija se marchaba hacia su habitación.

_-Por cierto_-Finalizo antes de irse-¿_Eres feliz? Ya sabes, con papá y conmigo. . ._

_-Claro que lo soy Dawn_-Contesto realmente contenta justo antes de que su hija la abrazara-Y _te aseguro que tu papá, quien nos vigilo por toda la conversación debido a que es un sobre-protector, también lo es_-Concluyó con una sonrisa a lo que Trent salió de su escondite.

_-Claro que también soy feliz_-Opino mientras abrazaba a su esposa e hija.

-_Los quiero mucho_-Susurro la rubia.

* * *

><p>-<em>Bien, Duncan, tendrás que reparar el florero<em>-Ordeno Courtney seriamente.

-¿_No era un jarrón?-_Pregunto divertido-

-_Que importa_-Respondió casi riendo_-¿Scott? ¿Por qué tan pensativo?_

_-¿Yo?-_

_-No, la licuadora, ¡Claro que tú!-_Exclamo un tanto preocupada la morena-_Dime ¿Qué tienes?_

_-Mamá no empieces-_Contestó de modo fastidiado.

-_Scott, puedes decirme todo, soy tu madre-_Menciono Courtney a lo que el pelirrojo la miro interrogante-_No me enojare ni te gritare_-Finalizo con una sonrisa, la cual hiso sonreír a su hijo.

-_Yo te lo diré_-Dijo Duncan poniéndose frente a frente con su esposa-_El caso es que, Scott tiene un problema con una chica_-La castaña paso de sorprendida a realmente contenta, se notaba su alegría-_Si, Scott está enamorado_-Burlo el pelinegro.

-_No estoy enamorado_-Respondió un tanto molesto justo antes de recordar lo pasado con Dawn-_O tal vez. ..¿Si lo estoy?-_Se pregunto a sí mismo.

_-¡Mi hijo ya tiene novia!-_Exclamo realmente emocionada la castaña.

_-Mamá, aun "no somos novios oficiales"-_Contestó haciendo comillas en el aire.

-_Ah_-Suspiro la morena-_Con que ese es el problema. . .tu padre y yo tuvimos uno similar en nuestro noviazgo, ya que aparentemente yo no era su novia oficial_-Comparo viendo de reojo al peli-verde.

-_En mi defensa, me querías quitar esto_-Confeso señalando su tan preciada cresta punk-_Y nadie se mete con mi cresta._

_-Son la clase de comentarios que hacen ver tontos a los hombres_-Respondió Courtney rodando los ojos.

_-¡Oye!-_Reclamaron ambos chicos.

-_Tranquilos-_Se disculpo la chica_-Mira, Scott, solo, haya sido tu culpa o no. . .discúlpate, la chica siempre tiene la razón._

_-Dirás, la chica siempre cree tener la razón_-Corrigió Duncan a lo que su esposa frunció el ceño-_Ah, está bien_-Suspiro-_Solo hablen y discúlpense, apuesto a que ella también piensa que ambos deben disculparse._

_-Bueno, normalmente 'grandes mentes piensan igual' pero se dice que si dos personas que se aman piensan lo mismo, significa que su amor entre sí siempre será correspondido_- Aconsejo la tostada.

-Está bien-Se dijo un poco pensativo el pelirrojo.

-_Bueno. . .Duncan ¡Ya repara ese florero_!-Gritó la castaña.

_-¿No que era un jarrón?-_Pregunto solo para molestar.

-_Da lo mismo, ¿sabes? Mejor lo reparo yo sola_-Contesto ya enojada.

-¿_Estas enojada?_-Nuevamente pregunto el punk a lo que su compañera no respondió-_No te enojes princesa-_De nuevo no hubo respuesta alguna-_Court, ¿princesa?-_No respondía-

-_Papá, algo me dice que está enojada contigo-_Comento sarcásticamente Scott.

_-Al parecer-_Susurro viendo como la tostada se levantaba y caminaba hacia el siguiente piso mientras este la seguía-_Linda, vamos, no te enojes ¿Quieres?_

_-Con tu permiso-_Respondió quitándolo de en medio para volver a llegar al piso anterior donde Scott observaba todo de manera divertida-

-_Princesa-_Susurro Duncan mientras la abrazaba por detrás dando leves besos en su cuello.

-_Duncan_-Intento decir seriamente la castaña aunque reía un poco-_Duncan, basta_-Menciono lo ultimo ya riendo.

_-Por favor, no empiecen_-Habló su hijo un tanto fastidiado-_Lo hacen como tres veces a la semana ¿De nuevo?_

-_Jaja_-Rio un poco el punk-_Bueno, cuando te cases tu hijo te dirá lo mismo, a propósito ¿Cómo se llama esa chica?_

_-Dawn-_Suspiro de manera enamoradiza el otro oji-azul-_Alto, ¿Desde cuándo hablo con ustedes acerca de chicas? Debo estar demasiado distraído. . .-_Se dijo mientras sus padres reían y él se encerraba en su cuarto.

_-Courtney_-Habló en voz baja el peli-verde.

-_Duncan-_Pronuncio la castaña.

-_Aun adoro la manera en que dices mi nombre-_Dijeron ambos al unísono seguida de una sonrisa de parte de los dos.

-_Bien mi princesa, ¿Quiere bajar a tomar un cappuccino con su novio?-_Pregunto Duncan de manera divertida.

-_Claro mi príncipe_-Siguió el juego la morena.

'_Pase lo que pasará, el amor por siempre brillara'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Rooh, Loly y Natt c:<strong>

**Y bien? C: Les gusto? Espero que si :D, Okey,Quiero aclarar que no soy ninguna plagiadora, asi que no entiendo porque de repente aparece una crítica que justo el dia en que se registra es el dia en que ella aparece como si nada y deja review llamándome plagiadora, diciendo que le copie a una película ¡Que jamás en la vida he visto! ¬¬ , aparte de que, no entiendo porque la gente critica a las personas, es decir, si tanto quieren que hagamos las cosas bien ¿Por qué no nos dicen cómo hacerlo? Pero claro, no pueden perder su valioso tiempo ¿o no? Está bien n_n , de todos modos, sé que no plagie, por lo cual no tengo porque borrar la historia c:**

**¡Hora de responder reviews! C:**

**Santana Black: Awwwn gracias c: Tu también escribes super genial Santy! Jaja, si, es muy raro que teniendo padres con cabello castaño y negro Scott salga pelirrojo y Dawn teniendo padres peli negros salga rubia xD! Creo que son teñidos. . . xD**

**PrincesaSteroLove: Ey! Yanii! C: Que bueno que te gusto y sorprendió . Awwn, también te agradesco que te haya gustado, la opinión es muy valiosa c:**

**DarkBlueMind: Con que te sorprendo. Como ya dije, yo no plagie, y la película de la que me hablas jamás la he visto en mi vida, técnicamente solo me estás diciendo que es plagio por pequeñas similitudes con otras historias, como que se odian, que son pareja entre otras cosas comunes, perdón por ser tan común. Trato de mejorar por MI cuenta, ya que ningún samaritano me dice como mejorar ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga tan rápido? ¿Insultarte? jamás, tengo un cierto respeto a los samaritanos, y a ti, porque no eres samaritana, no estás en ningún foro (obvio que te busque) Pero bueno, 'La enfermedad del ignorante es ignorar su propia ignorancia' ¿no? Lo dijo Amos Bronson Alcott, hay tu sabrás lo que te quiero decir ;) **

**saQra: Sip, también pensé eso la verdad, no fue muy convincente poner a Dawn de su hija, pero, no sabía a quien más poner xD aunque honestamente me honra que me dejes un review c: una de tus historias fueron de las primera que leei 'Serenata a la Luz de la Luna' debo decir que me encanto n_n y grax por reviar c:!**

**liberty princess: jaja, aparentemente sorprendo mucho xD sip, son personajes ya de la cuarta temporada, tienes razón, no es lo mismo u_u , pero hay q ser optimistas y escribir DxC c: almenos para nosotras el DxC seguirá existiendo :D! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo! C: Tienes mucha razón, la gente debe fijarse antes de criticar y Gracias de nuevo c: **

**galy gxt: Hace mucho que no te veía por aca! He de suponer q te gusto la historia xD , sii! Dawn es genial! :D , Feliz Navidad a ti también galy n_n**

**Bien, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que será un minific (seguro será el primero q terminare xD) En fin, Gracias por leer! :D**

**Cuiidense mucho!**

**Los Aprecio!**

**Los quiero! C:**

**Besos!**

**Atte**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
